jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 9
THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE. MORE TO BE ADDED. This is chapter 9 of Jurassic World: Die Hard. Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter Chapter 9: A Turn for the Worse 'Innovation Center' Inside the Innovation Center, Torres was waiting in the lobby with a chair nearby. He paced around. Then he sees Chernov and Smith bringing in Zara. Chernov held a pistol on her with his right hand and and held her right arm with his left hand as Smith held Zara's left side with both hands. She was trying to struggle against them, but Chernov and Smith were stronger. Torres stood back as Chernov forced Zara to the chair. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" The frightened Zara yelled out in terror as Smith secured her hands behind her with zipties while Chernov bound her feet on the chair with two zipties. "You have something that we want, Ms. Shealy." Torres said to the captive Zara firmly. Smith cruelly grabbed her long black hair and she cried out in pain from it. Zara, while in pain from the hair grab by Smith, sees Torres letting out two pieces of paper. Torres shows the printed screencaps of Zach and asked in a stern tone, "Who are those two boys?" Zara sees the pictures of Zach & Gray and suddenly realized that they want Claire & her nephews. She was shocked that they want her to reveal who the boys are. Torres, after seeing Zara's shocked look on her face when she saw the screencaps of the boys, said in a firm voice, "We know they are related to your boss Dearing and she has shown genuine concern about them. You were the last one to see them in Main Street when they ran off from you." Zara was afraid of what they might do to her and was unwilling to deal with any pain. Before she can figure it out, Smith yanked her hair back, causing to moan in pain. "Tell us who they are!" Smith hissed in a stern tone. Chernov menacingly looks down at Zara. He grabbed his jacket with both hands and said in a thick Russian accent, "We wants answer from you, you little limey Brit. Because if you don't, you will endure tons of pain, physically and emotionally, by all of us and I will be the one to enjoy that." Chernov was looking forward to force information out of here and hope his words get through to her. Zara, unwilling to go through the pain, then cowardly cried, "Okay, okay!" After a moment, Zara shouted frantically, "Zach and Gray Mitchell! That's who they are! Zach and Gray Mitchell!" "Zach and Gray Mitchell." Torres acknowledged. Then he asked, "What are their relationship to Dearing?" Zara, in distress for betraying Claire and her nephews, shouted frantically, "They're Claire's nephews! Okay?! They're her nephews, her sister's kids! The reason they're here because her sister and her husband are getting a divorce and she asked Claire to have Zach and Gray here while their parents work on their divorce! Claire asked me to watch over them, but they ran away from me from the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo! I hadn't seen them since! You gonna believe me! So please!" After listening to Zara about Claire's nephews and such, Torres, Chernov and Smith were satisfied. Smith lets go of her hair as Torres said to Zara, "Thank you." With that, he goes on the radio. 'Helicopter above Isla Nublar' At the helicopter, Nolan was with four henchman as well as the pilot in the helicopter. Then one of his men said to him, "Sir, Torres wants to speak to you." With that, Nolan puts on his headset and said, "Go ahead, Mike." "Sean, Zara Shealy broke. The boys are Dearing's nephews, Zach & Gray Mitchell, her sister's sons." Torres stated in a pleased tone. After hearing what Torres told him, Nolan was very pleased to hear that the boys with Claire are her nephews. "Excellent. Keep an eye out for them." Nolan said in a pleased tone. Then he asked, "Why are they here on this island?" "Dearing's sister and her husband are divorcing each other, so she send the boys to her on this park so they can get it done." Torres told Nolan thought of what Torres told him and knew it makes sense of why she had family over to Jurassic World. He said to Torres, "That would make sense why they are here by themselves, considering Dearing's reputation as a corporate workaholic." Nolan knew Claire's reputation as a workaholic corporate woman and never had a personal life because of a personal tragedy when she was interning in Jurassic World. Nolan added, "Alright, I want the nephews alive. We can use them to get Dearing to reveal her Quadtosaurus code. Go back to the control room and send their pictures to Moreau and others out there. Also, send Ms. Shealy to the Mosasaurus and send the people on the pictures I send to you and Cullen to the T-Rex and the Indominus. The Indominus will again kill more of those hostages like what we saw when it killed the Verizon sponsors and those tourists earlier." "You got it." Torres acknowledged as he looked at Zara with Chernov and Smith watching her. Then, realizing what he had to tell Nolan, said in a lower tone, "Oh, Sean. There's something..." "Yeah, I already know about the eight men we lost in that wilderness." Nolan confirmed to him, knowing what Torres was going to tell him. He already found out about it from Baker Team, who was searching for Claire and the others with her in the area. Torres, knowing he didn't have to tell Nolan about that, replied, "Copy that. Also, Wang said the drilling of Wu's office should be done within 10 minutes." Nolan felt somewhat satisfied with the update on drilling the lock on Wu's office so he can get his hands on him and make him reveal what the Indominus Rex is made of. Nolan then ordered, "Alright, I'm gonna finished what I'm doing, Mike. Witter and the others will assist me. While you get back to the control room, make sure Wang and the people working on that drill to get it done around that time." "Aye, sir. Out." Torres acknowledged. After finishing up with Torres, Nolan ordered the pilot on the headset while pointing to a meadow not far from where the helicopter are, "Okay, land on that meadow over there. It's not too far from the Raptor paddock." "Yes, sir." The pilot acknowledged. Then the helicopter is now heading towards the meadow. 'Innovation Center' Back in the Innovation Center, Torres came over to Chernov and Smith, who are near the terrified Zara. Zara was clearly terrified when Torres was coming towards her and the other two terrorists. "Chernov, Smith." Torres announced. As Chernov and Smith looked at him, Torres continued as he headed Smith the tablet, "Take the first two to the T-Rex and the next six to the Indominus." "Yes, sir." Smith acknowledged. Then he asked while motioning to Zara, "What about her?" "Send her to the Mosasaurus. Nolan's orders." Torres replied in confirmation. Chernov acknowledged in Russian. After hearing that she will be sent to the Mosasaurus, Zara became fearful and went hysterical as she struggled with her bounds. "No! No, please!" Zara hysterically cried, clearly frightened of what was coming to her as Chernov had a firm grip on her while Smith was cutting the zipties off her with bolt cutters. As Chernov forced Zara up, Zara yelled out in horror and desperation as Smith retied her hands with zipties, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE, DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!!" Zara had desperation and panic in her voice. She hoped that her life can be spared so she can survive and get married to Alec. Torres came to her and said in an indifferent tone, "Sorry, Ms. Shealy. You, alongside those other people, will be an example of not only what happens when whoever raids this island to take it back, but also as an example of what these creatures truly are and why they should never have been cloned. Goodbye, Ms. Shealy." With that, he nodded to Chernov and Smith. “WAIT, NO!! PLEASE, DON'T!!” Zara shouted in horror as Chernov and Smith hauled the fearful and hysterical woman out of the Innovation Center. Satisfied that Zara was hauled out of the sight, Torres started to head back to the control room. 'Raptor Research Arena' Meanwhile at the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins was pacing a little bit while near the raptors's enclosure. His men were on alert from the catwalk of the enclosure, the stairway of the catwalk, the hut and a nearby abandoned MVU truck. "We got no choppers, no way to evacuate out of this island, not enough weapons & equipment and no way we can get more men over here. We have to improvise a plan to fight these terrorists before they discover what we've been doing." As he was saying that, the satellite phone rang. The InGen contractor went to pick it up. As that was happening, Hoskins then said, "We may have to release the raptors so they can take out more of these terrorists." After Hoskins said that, his head InGen mercenary came to him and said, "Sir, it's Wu. He said it's urgent." Hoskins came over and took the phone. "Yes, Henry." At Wu's office, Wu was using the exact satellite phone since the terrorists destroyed the cell tower. He speaks to Hoskins with a trace of worry in his voice, "Vic, I got a problem. They're drilling the locks in my office." He knew it was only a matter of minutes when they can break the lock in his office is breached by the terrorists. Upon hearing that the locks in Wu's office are being drilled, Hoskins hung his head and knew that Wu will be captured one or way and likely get killed by the terrorists. He then suggested Wu, "Maybe you should hide in your secret lab." "No, they know I'm in my office. If I do that, they will find the secret door and destroy my work. They killed the rest of the scientists and likely destroyed the lab." Wu replied in a desperate tone. He knew if he went to the secret lab, the terrorists will find it sooner or later. Knowing that Wu is right, Hoskins was concerned about the work Wu was doing. He asked with some concern, "Have you secured the research in there?" "Yes, I hid all the secret research I got on the Indominus Rex, but it's only a matter of time before they can get into my office." Wu replied, knowing his secret research was important to his actual employers. Hoskins bit his lower lip after hearing that. He asked the geneticist, "How long do you have?" "Not much." Wu replied seriously. Hoskins knew there was going to be matter of minutes when Wu will be captured by the terrorists. He said to Wu in serious tone, "Alright, they might interrogate you and I don't mean like in the police interrogation. They probably will hurt you bad to get information they want from you. Try to give them some things they want as long as you don't compromise our operation." Wu knew what Hoskins meant since he will be tortured by the terrorists for information. He also knew that they will likely hurt him also since he worked for Hammond in the past. He replied nervously, "I understand. I don't know how long I will be able to hold off against them when they interrogate me since I did help Hammond clone the dinosaurs." "I know. Just do what you can to protect our secret operation. I got to go, Henry." Hoskins replied as he hung up the satellite phone. In the trees not far from the Raptor arena, one of the terrorists aim a sniper at one of the InGen mercenaries. At the other trees out by the Raptor arena, Witter aims a RPG-7 missile at some nearby InGen soldiers. Two other terrorists were aiming sniper rifles at two other surviving InGen soldiers at the catwalk above the Raptor paddock. Few other henchman were armed with assault rifles. After seeing the men are in position, Witter said on the radio, "Do it." With that, one henchman with a silenced sniper fired and hit one of the InGen soldiers near the cage access of the Raptor arena in the head, killing him. Then another sniper fire and shot another InGen mercenary in the head, killing him. Hoskins turned around and saw one of his men shot dead. Just as he saw that, one of the InGen soldiers on the catwalk was shot in the head, killing him instantly. The raptors below bellowed at the sight of the killed InGen soldier at the catwalk above them. Before more soldiers can react, Witter fired the RPG and the rocket hit on the ground near three InGen soldiers, killing them and sending their bodies flying several feet until they hit the ground. Some of the men, armed with assault rifles, came out and pointed their weapons at the soldiers. Witter drops the RPG and lets out his Heckler & Koch G36C rifle. As the terrorists pointed their guns at the InGen mercenaries, Witter yelled out as he pointed his rifle at the mercenaries, "Drop your weapons!" As Hoskins was about to draw his weapon, the InGen contractor pushes his arms down and shook his head. "It's no good." The InGen contractor said to him. "Stop there! Drop your weapons!" Witter yelled out as he and the men with them pointed their weapons at Hoskins and the other InGen soldiers. Both Hoskins and the InGen contractor drop their weapons. As the other terrorists surrounded the other mercenaries and confiscated their weapons, Witter grabbed the InGen contractor while three other terrorists pointed their weapons at Hoskins. "Move! Come on! Move your butt over there." Witter said sternly as he moved the InGen contractor towards the Raptor enclosure while holding the G36C rifle on him. Hoskins watched as the British henchman was forcing his head InGen mercenary to the raptor paddock and they went out of his sight. As Witter put The InGen head mercenary out of sight, he shoved him to the wall of the raptor enclosure. The InGen contractor calmly said as Witter let him go, "About time you got here." "Excellent work getting their positions to us." Witter said to the InGen contractor as he let out a tablet that is connected to their own secured internet connection, where it reads the positions of every surviving InGen mercenaries that the head InGen contractor gave Witter on his secured tablet. "But Nolan wasn't thrilled with the lost of men here before you send that info to us." "I had to keep appearances." The contractor said to Witter seriously, trying to state his reason for what Witter said to him. "So am I right now." Witter replied. Then he punched the traitorous head InGen contractor in the stomach. The contractor went down on the ground in pain. "Tell us if there's any more of you out there!" Witter yelled while keeping appearances so that Hoskins wouldn't be aware of what was really going on. "Fuck you!" The InGen yelled out to deceive Hoskins that he was hurt for not cooperating. Witter kicked him in the stomach again. While moaning in pain, the InGen contractor said to Witter, "Listen, there's someone else with Grady." "We know he has someone with him, Dearing and the boys, who we discovered that they're Dearing's nephews. We think we know who's with them." Witter stated quietly as he grabbed the mercenary and put him to the wall. "Yes, Barry Sembène, the other raptor guy." The contractor said in confirmation. Witter knew that their InGen mole gave him their confirmation on who was with Owen, Claire and her nephews,. Witter then stated in a calm tone, "Okay. I'll notify Nolan. He wants to talk to you also when he arrives." "Right. Get me back to Hoskins so I can maintain my cover." The contractor said to him. Witter nodded silently. Then he punched the mole in the face to make it look real to Hoskins that his main contractor was assaulted. Then the British henchman forced the InGen contractor towards Hoskins and tossed him to the ground. "Since you won't talk to me! My leader might want to!" Witter yelled out in order to prevent Hoskins from knowing that his contractor is a mole working for the terrorists. The InGen contractor, knew what Witter met that Nolan wanted to speak to him while maintaining his cover. Hoskins knelled and sees him bruised up. "I'm fine, sir." The contractor assured Hoskins while making sure he didn't suspect him as a mole. As that was happening, Witter got on the radio and said, "Sir, it's Witter. We got Hoskins and few of his men." At the helicopter, Nolan replied to his weapons specialist on the radio, "Very good. I'm just landing in that meadow now. I'll should be over to the raptor paddock in 10 minutes along with some men with me." "Got it. We will be waiting for you." Witter acknowledged on the radio as the other terrorists pointed their guns at Hoskins and the now-unarmed InGen soldiers. 'Jurassic Park Visitor Center' At the garage of the Jurassic Park visitor center, Barry, who had opened the garage door, keep an eye out for anything that might come in there. Gray sat on the passenger seat of Jeep 29 as Claire stood next to her youngest nephew. Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard chapters